


Waking Up

by CanadianSlytherin



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Fluff, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianSlytherin/pseuds/CanadianSlytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally out of the computer simulation, Sonia learns that Gundam is alive- just in a coma. So she goes to visit him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

Sonia sighed weakly, before straightening. Finally, she was out- and alive. She turned to the person closest to her.

"Excuse me, miss, is there a boy named Tanaka Gundam here?" she asked, voice hopeful.

"Oh, yes, child! He's in room 243; it's the second to last door on your right!" the nurse smiled cheerfully.

"Thank you, ma'am." she beamed, before hurrying up the steps and following her orders. His door was open when she walked past his door and she peered in. 

Naka was pale- far paler than normal. His normally neatly styled hair was down and rather messy. His face was relaxed and peaceful, and it make him look years younger. There was an IV tube in his arm, and he was in hospital scrubs, the smaller and baggier clothes showing off his thin-nearly bony frame well. She entered the room, and pulled up a chair next to him. 

"Hello, there, friend." she said softly, voice gentle. "I'm out. We both are. We're in some kind of hospital, I think. The others are all on the same floor- their parents are only allowing family members until they all wake up." she explained. The pale haired girl brushed her hair away from her face. "I don't know how I got out, to be perfectly honest. I never died. I just fell asleep and here I am." her face softened. "I wish it happened to you." she sighed. 

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it, before running her thumb along his knuckles, humming softly. Suddenly a grin split over her face. "I can only imagine your face when you wake up. ' _How dare these mortals touch me?!_ '," she threw her head back and laughed. "Oh yeah. I should tell you- your hamsters survived! Great isn't it? Father let me take care of them until you awaken. Then I can give them back." she beamed. She chatted for a few more moments before becoming content to simply sit there, and study his face.

"You know, I think I'm gonna do it. Once you wake up, I'm gonna say it. I love you," she whispered softly, pressing her lips shyly to his cheek before pulling back. "You're a huge nerd and really silly, but you're super nice and sweet- even if you don't wanna admit it." she grinned, brushing her hair from her face once more. She suddenly yawned- a huge, gaping yawn. She blinked bleary, before laying her head on his chest, and drifting off within seconds.

~*~

When Gundam woke up, he was are of a weight on his chest and was ready to start yelling at the mortal, before he saw Sonia. Gasping he pulled her into his bed, staring at her in wonder. Timidly, he reached out and cupped her face, studying it for damage. When he saw none, he grinned, before wrapping an arm around her waist. The other hand tangled softly in her hair, rubbing her scalp.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Mmm... I love you too," she yawned before going back to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooooo what'da ya know, I can write shit that's not a tumblr prompt! Okay so this is a gift for a v good friend of mine. I AM SO SORRY if the characters are OOC; I've never watched/played DR at all, this is me trying my best.


End file.
